


The Education of Fame

by tashalou94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur Finds Out, Destiny, M/M, Magic, Protective Merlin, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny, Lies, Radicalism, Two Idiots in Love and, Chicken? Meet Arthur, a young actor who wishes to abandon his celebrity life in trade for one as a student. Meet Merlin, a young, farm-boy wizard who wishes for a normal, comfortable life. Enter university, where not all quite goes to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic originally created on Fanfiction.net. However, this has since been developed into something more gripping, bringing a dark side to the story, in the fight for justice.

Rain had struck Ealdor one bitter, crisp evening in January. In a cottage that stood in the heart of the village, Merlin and Will were stuck at the dining table, attempting to finalise their university options. New Years’ Day had briefly passed and a few days remained until Merlin was back at college. Will had already been back at work for the better part of the week. As for the better part of last year, the pair had spent deciding upon what and where to study.

On one hand, Will was eager to abandon the village he’d grown up in and explore the wider surroundings that Britain offered. Bad memories had surrounded him for years, making it almost impossible to breathe. Merlin and Hunith had taken him in from a young age, and had made an effort to make his life as comfortable as possible, but he needed a breath of fresh air.

On the other hand, Merlin couldn’t see the point in it all. With the outcomes of the current British government, the downfall in standards of living and the ever-increasing tuition fees, Merlin considered taking up life as a farmer. At least he showcased the skills of one. Hunith respected his decision, but knowing well about the downfall of agriculture and where the jobs were lurking, she constantly persuaded her son to go. With much thought, Merlin accepted her pleas and so applied, knowing that the deadline was on the horizon.

‘Mum! Why are you insisting for me to put Camelot down as an option?’

She had her reasons. For one, there weren’t many universities that specialised in Merlin’s gift and so alongside his main course of study, this would prove to be a bonus. If each sorcerer was to be born with a gift, then why not use it? Merlin had been born with the gift of magic and if he attended Camelot, he would finally be able to wield and control it, rather than accidentally crack a plate or smash a window, or even set the cottage alight. His father had taught him the basics, but to have this under full control, Merlin needed help, and this would be perfect for him. Moreover, Merlin’s uncle was a trained alchemist and physician so he’d be there to guide and tutor him. As for Will, this would give him a breath of fresh air, experiencing life outside of the Welsh valleys.

‘Merlin, Camelot offers something which others don’t. The magical arts course is designed for those who possess magical abilities, and you’ll be able to meet others of your kind,’ Hunith argued, keeping an eye on the stew pot.

‘Yeah, and you’re the one who told me to keep my abilities a secret because there’s little of my kind around, after being slaughtered by men, and now you want to me to expose my gift?’

‘Yeah well, it doesn’t help when old Mr Simmons suspected you of meddling with his farm and vegetable patch that one time,’ Will chipped in.

‘Oh, hush over that. I was only doing him a favour. Besides, he’s not exactly the best farmer.’

‘Back to the topic boys! Merlin, I know I’ve repeatedly warned you, but with these new radical groups rising, maybe it’s time for the magically gifted to stand up. Who knows, you may become the best sorcerer yet.’

‘Yeah, sure,’ Merlin responded, not entirely convinced as he jotted the university name down alongside his chosen courses, adding a question mark beside it. He’d have to read through the course overview and check the universities surroundings before confirming it as an option.

For now, Hunith was satisfied. ‘Anyway, it’s not as if you’ll be alone. Will’s applying there.’

Baffled, Merlin turned to face his brother, who wasn’t pleased over the decision. ‘Yeah, she’s making me apply there.’

‘But what the hell are you going to study?’

‘History: something that we both enjoy. The course allows you to combine it with Alchemy and Magical Arts Studies as a joint honours or major/minor.’ Merlin went for Camelot’s catalogue, Will flicking his hand away. ‘Don’t worry, I’ve already checked. You’ll be able to undertake the Mythical History options, oh and complete the odd mandatory course.

‘But who says we’re going?’


	2. Chapter 2

_La Rochelle, France_

In comparison, Arthur J. Pendragon, one of Britain’s finest young actors had recently been shooting scenes for his latest film _‘The Rising Sun’._ During a sunny evening in La Rochelle, France, Arthur was cooped up in his trailer figuring out his university options. Initially, Arthur had hoped to attend university at the regular age of eighteen, but many agreements between directors and his father had caused him to postpone his plans and so here he was, attempting to put an end to the wait.

Arthur’s tutor had recommended Oxford or Cambridge to keep up appearances, or even St Andrew’s. After all, the rich and famous usually went to the most prestigious institutions, but Arthur knew that he didn’t have the brains to compete with other students and so went for easier options. Camelot University ended up as one of these, the university asking for BCC in his A-Levels and to obtain at least 5 GCSE’s A*- C, including Maths and English. Bath was also deemed as a good place to study, and this would give Arthur the chance to explore its lengthy heritage, but Camelot also had its fair share, as it was so claimed. Short of one option, Arthur’s thoughts were interrupted when a knock came at the door, his father behind it. ‘Arthur, open the door this instant!’

Concerned, Arthur dropped his equipment, obeying his father’s commands, opening the door for him. Before Uther entered, he caught Arthur’s tutor at the dining table, supporting Arthur in his decision-making. Uther eyed the tutor, a harsh tone coming from him. ‘George, I should like to speak to Arthur, alone.’

Silently nodding, George briefly stepped outside. Knowing a Pendragon debate could last more than your average three minutes; George took a stroll around the set, clearing his head. Fresh air wouldn’t do him any harm.

Eyeing the table, Uther replaced George. Facing his son, Uther was swift to bring up their earlier debate, straining his eyes on the piece of paper that contained Arthur’s options. Instead, his eyes flashed across the excess copies of university catalogues that covered the table. ‘Arthur, how many times do we have to go through this? Why are you so obsessed with attending university? Your life is here; you belong here.’

Arthur seemed the least bit moved by his father’s lack of faith in him and honestly would rather get back to work than have to discuss matters further. ‘For how long? In this business, you never know what could happen, and what makes you think I intend to stay in the acting industry my entire life? Yes I love my job and the good fortunes it can bring, but I’d like to do something I enjoy. I wish to be myself, to be normal, living side by side with the common folk.’ Arthur knew that Uther didn’t agree, but he knew that it was his choice and life after all, and Arthur needed to do what was best for him. ‘You allowed Morgana to attend, so why are you refusing me?’

Uther sighed, trying to reason, reminding Arthur of his tight, upcoming schedule. ‘I’m not refusing you; I just think it’s unwise. Morgana is only a TV actress and has nothing coming up for a while. You however are more than that and have premieres to attend come December, where you’ll have to be on good terms with Mithian to make a good impression.’

‘Mithian and I already get along.’ Arthur argued. ‘I’ll be able to attend the premieres, providing that I inform my professors in advance. The exams don’t occur until January, and as much as it may desire you, I have no intentions to begin a relationship with Mithian and she clearly knows that. No doubt she’s a beautiful young woman, but my heart doesn’t agree with your head.’

Uther switched topics, returning to Arthur’s idea of attending university. ‘So, which is your first choice then? Oxford or Cambridge? Or maybe St Andrews?’

Arthur sarcastically sneered, knowing the reaction he was about to receive, breaking the stereotype. ‘None! Oxbridge applications were due back in October, and you know that I don’t have the brains to get into the top two universities. It wasn’t my intention to study there either. I prefer something more catered towards my ability and something rather remote. A place where none shall recognise me.’

‘Arthur, if you want to live in a remote place, try Burkina Faso or Bhutan.’ Uther weren’t even attempting to be sarcastic.

Arthur glared at Uther, not taking his response light-heartedly. Livid, Uther ignored him and snatched the piece of paper his eyes had casted on during the debate. Reading through the options, Uther’s face turned all the more sour when he glanced over the one option. ‘Camelot? Are you mad? Have I taught you nothing these past twenty years?’

‘What’s wrong with Camelot? It’s based in a quiet location; the education is excellent. 98% are employed or on a higher course within six months of graduation!’

‘It’s a university for magical creatures, Arthur! You know, those inhuman kinds who wish to take over society!’

‘What have they ever done to you, father? What do you have against sorcery?’

Uther refused to answer, discarding the scrap bit of paper as he moved away from the table, heading for the door. ‘You shan’t attend Camelot,’ he growled as his hand came into contact with the door handle.

‘I shall do what I want!’

‘You shan’t attend Camelot, and that is my final answer.’

‘My decisions are already set, and no, you shan’t know of them. This is my decision alone, and don’t even bother threatening me, because it won’t work. You could win the general election and it wouldn’t move me! Now please leave me in peace, I have work to be getting on with.’ Uther left the door wide open for George to return. A light breeze scattered Arthur’s papers around the room, Arthur wondering where to go next with his great plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having being accepted into Camelot University, Merlin and Will travel to Ormiston for Freshers' Week, meeting others on the way. Merlin meets Arthur.

Seven months later and Will and Merlin found themselves entering Cardiff Central Train Station. Hunith had done them a favour by driving them up to the station, thankfully having enough fuel for the journey. With only one train every hour to Ormiston, was it any wonder that Hunith had dragged the lads out of bed before seven that morning?

The months had dwindled down to where the weekend before Freshers’ week had arrived. Camelot University had been on the ball, ensuring that the welcome packs had been sent out well before the departure date. Due to being granted accommodation, they were due there for 20th September, where enrolment would take place over an extensive three-day period.

A gust of wind blew in Merlin’s face - a light breeze given that they were approaching October – as they inserted a pound coin into the luggage trolley. They were indebted that a member of staff had allowed Hunith to pass through the ticket barriers to see her sons off.

Merlin began to whine as they entered the lift, the least bit satisfied over their destination. ‘I can’t believe we’re going to bloody Camelot! My dreams of having a normal life are over!’ Okay, so he exaggerated a little, but when the gift he’d possessed was to be finally be exposed after being shunned for nearly two decades, you could see his point.

‘Quit exaggerating, Merlin!’ Metaphorically, Hunith’s ears had been bleeding since the pair had received their A-Level results and conditional offers a month ago. In honesty, she was glad to be rid of them, allowing them to lead their own lives, although she knew that she’d be a wreck by November.

Pulling his trolley to a stop next to Merlin’s, Will draped an arm around Merlin’s shoulder as Hunith pressed the correct button. ‘Oh, cheer up, Merls. We’ve got the whole of Ormiston to ourselves and we’re less than half-an-hour away from two cities! What more could you possibly ask for?’

‘A place where my gift won’t be exposed,’ Merlin retorted as they exited the lift, pulling to a stop halfway down the platform. It would be a matter of minutes before the train would arrive. ‘You lot wouldn’t understand, there aren’t people in the country who want you dead.’

‘You better watch out for Pendragon whilst you’re there boys,’ Hunith added, switching topics.

Both lads were baffled, pulling off faces at their mother. ‘Who?’

‘Arthur J. Pendragon,’ Hunith continued, spelling his name out. Merlin remained frozen, all the more confused. Will had the decency to fill Merlin in on the subject in question. ‘Oh god,’ he began to groan, a bitter taste in his mouth as he pitter-pattered about the platform. ‘He’s one of those people featured in women’s gossip mags. You know, he’s going out with so and so, he attended so and so, blah blah blah…’

‘Mum, why would we give two shits on some EastEnders actor who probably won the role because the casting team was desperate?’

Hunith gaped at her son, disrespecting the supposed almighty god. ‘He’s not on EastEnders!’ Her face soon settled, grinning as she filled them in his current work like the usual over-obsessed fan would. ‘He’s currently working on _The Rising Sun_ , where he and…’ Hunith went on; Will and Merlin switching off as she went into power drive, re-telling the back-story to the article. ‘Anyway, he’s ditched the fame for reading History and Sports Studies. More importantly, because you pair refuse to keep up with the gossip, he’s that young bloke that Merlin likes off the telly, from that cookery show.’

In immediate response, Will’s face drastically changed from irritation to shock with a hint of glee. Will refused to forget about Merlin’s everlasting TV crush. However, Merlin was more focused on the monitor above them, counting down the minutes the train was lagging by until it would finally arrive. ‘Yeah, fine, whatever,’ Merlin added.

Will turned to Merlin, attempting to explain the situation. ‘No, Merls, you don’t get it, it’s…’ but Merlin didn’t seem interested, and so Will dropped the subject, allowing Merlin to find out for himself.

Merlin praised the gods when the tannoy system intervened with their one-sided conversation over Arthur what’s his face. From the moment the woman behind the system began to call out the destinations, Hunith desperately hugged her sons. Tightly hugging Merlin, she was soon being the caring mother the village had come to know her for. ‘Now, ring me when you reach Bristol and once you’ve settled in.’ Merlin reassured her, as they broke apart. Considering that there weren’t many passengers on the platform, Will and Merlin would have the advantage of finding the perfect seat on the carriage, Cardiff being the starting point on the route. Thankfully, the journey only required one train and the shuttle bus to the university. It would only be at Bristol Temple Meads Station where the train would likely become packed.

Once the carriage had come to a stop, the lads found the nearest door. As Will had more strength than Merlin, he lifted the suitcases onto the train, using the luggage compartment provided to store their suitcases. Merlin took hold of their duffel bags, following Will down the gangway. Half-way down, Will spotted the tables, halting Merlin, who almost tripped the pair up. Instead, he collided into Will. ‘Grr, you clumsy git!’

‘You shouldn’t have stopped without warning!’

‘It’s a table,’ Will pointed out, grinning as if it were Christmas, blatantly staring at the object.

‘Yes, I can see that.’ Merlin slyly grinned.

‘We’re bagging the table! Put the bags up, Merls, and whilst you’re at it, wipe that smirk off your face.’

‘Well stop pointing out the obvious then,’ Merlin muttered as he placed the bags up onto the small shelf above them. Merlin fished for his iPod, taking the window seat the opposite side of the table. As the train departed, both of them over-enthusiastically waved to Hunith, Hunith remaining on the platform until the train was well out of sight.

‘And it’s begun,’ Merlin sighed.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

For the better part of their journey, Will and Merlin had found their carriage to be peaceful, a few folk using the service in between, and as they first predicted, the tables turned when they reached Bristol. Dozens of people waited as they rolled into Platform Eleven, their toes eager to hop aboard the train. A good number of passengers were students, and because they only had a few minutes before the train would continue on with its journey, for them it was a matter of getting on and finding a seat. In other words, this marked the end to the lads’ peace.

If anything, Will found himself mostly gazing out of the window during the fiasco. Not paying much attention, Will only re-discovered his brain when distant yelling could be heard in the station, the voice growing louder as seconds passed. A young woman raced towards the train, dragging a suitcase and a smaller bag behind her, the latter also containing wheels, yelling at the vehicle in the process. ‘Wait for me, you bulky metal bitch!’ Things went smoothly until she struck the platform face-first, cursing as she fell, taking a rather nasty bump. Knowing that he couldn’t face the guilt of her missing the train and doing little to help, Will drew Merlin out of his daydream, shoving him.

‘Oi!’

Merlin flinched backwards, whacking the back of his head against the headrest, his earphones slipping out in the process. Pressing pause, he looked to Will for an answer. ‘Do you mind?’

‘Get them bags down to reserve our seats, that’s unless you want them pinched!’

‘What? More importantly, why?’

But Will had already galloped off towards the end of the carriage, throwing back at Merlin. ‘We’re helping that woman.’

‘What woman?’ Merlin questioned as he followed orders, grabbing their bags. Bounding off towards the carriage door, shoving people aside, Merlin caught Will conversing with the young woman, helping her up onto her feet, offering to assist her to the train. ‘Oh, that woman,’ Merlin muttered.

Will glared at Merlin, who was gazing at the pair. ‘Hurry up, will you?’

Grinning as he met them, Merlin took hold of the other bag, offering his other arm to her, her long blonde strands partially covering her face. Taking his hand, the three darted their way back towards the train. To their luck, the whistle was blown as the three made it past the carriage door. Will stayed with her suitcase. ‘Merls, take her to our table and perform a medical check. I’ll be with you in a jiffy.’ To save arguments, Merlin obeyed without word.

At their table, Merlin returned their bags onto the shelf, placing the woman’s with theirs. Performing a medical check on her, Merlin offered her a drink and a few biscuits to treat the slight shock she was suffering from. Scrapes and bruising were found only on her hands and face, where the top layers of skin had come away, but she’d soon make a full recovery. The second Will returned, Merlin shifted to the other side of the table, allowing the young woman to face them, the young woman shifting over to the window seat. ‘Erm, I’m Elena,’ she began, hissing at the pain from the scrapes. ‘I’d like to thank you for noticing me. There’s not many who’d care to help.’

‘It was my pleasure. I couldn’t bear to see your expression if the train had of departed,’ Will waffled on, gaping at her. Too many seconds had passed when Merlin tilted his head towards Will. Clearly, he was besotted with her.

She couldn’t have been more than twenty-five. Appropriately dressed for the weather, she donned herself in a zipped-up jacket, wearing a short-sleeved stripy top underneath. Skinny, denim jeans covered her bottom half, black converse accompanying them. She’d attempted the casual look: a casual outfit with her blonde hair carelessly tied back, the odd, wavy strands slipping out.

Merlin led out a rather loud cough, causing Will to jump. He was quick enough to introduce them. ‘I’m Will and this is my brother, Merlin.’

‘Hmm, no offence, but you don’t look alike. Are you step-brothers?’

Merlin chipped in, pointing at Will. ‘He’s adopted.’

Elena nodded, apologising for her curiosity to which Will shrugged off. But before their conversation could properly develop, another passenger interrupted them. Before them stood a bloke who couldn’t be much older than Elena: a mature student. He seemed exhausted, going by his tousled hair and rumpled, comfortable clothing, not to mention that his eyes were raw red. By the looks of things, he’d eyed the carriage for empty seats, claiming the table as his prize.

‘Erm, excuse me lads and lady, you don’t mind if I join ya? Damn train! Guess many students are living on halls this year?’

Elena glanced up and grinned. He was Irish. ‘No, of course not, park yourself.’

Wedging his rucksack between his legs, he positioned himself in a comfortable position before joining in the conversation. ‘I’m guessing you’re all students then? Bath Spa’s or Camelot’s?’

‘Camelot,’ the three replied in unison, all surprised with each other on their announcement.

‘Ah, full house then. I’m Gwaine Greene,’ the lad introduced himself, shaking hands with everyone. Landing upon Elena during the introductions, he couldn’t help but notice her battle wounds. ‘What the hell happened to you?’

‘Fell and smashed my face on the platform.’

‘Ah, you’re the one who was yelling “Oi, don’t you dare fuck the fuck off without me, you arsehole!’

Elena bit her hip, failing to hide the glee. ‘Erm, I might have said that, along with a few other bits and pieces.’

Merlin bothered to continue the introductions, but was interrupted by Elena, asking the more important questions. ‘You Irish?’

‘Yeah, from Dublin.’

‘Let me guess,’ Will added, ‘you muscular types are usually into Sports, so you’re doing Sports Studies. You Irish also tend to sing a lot, or more recently end up in the acting business, so you’re combining it with either Music or Drama?’

‘Na; was thinking of music though. Have a good voice according to people. Could’ve done modeling, but still, I’m doing Sports Studies with Culinary Arts.’

‘You a baker’s lad then?’

‘Na, but thought it would be good fun learning how to become a gourmet chef. Back at home I worked at an inn for a while as a waiter. Having the relevant skills to enter university, here I am. You know, coming over on the plane this morning, I was dreaming about an eating a cheese that tasted like apple pie…’ The three gawked at him with confusion, wondering why they always ended up meeting someone who’s bonkers. Breaking the silence, the four broke out into laughter.

During the remainder of the journey, Merlin found out that Elena was in fact Scottish, not English as most proclaimed. Hailing from Livingston, she travelled to Birmingham the day before. Staying in Birmingham overnight, she was able to travel on the early train to Bristol. Although she seemed older than Will and himself, she was actually twenty-two and reading English Literature, whilst Gwaine was a year older. But what made Merlin grin was the bewilderment over precisely where the brothers came from, Elena and Gwaine having the faintest idea on the location of Ealdor.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

Unlike most universities, which contained a huge student population, Camelot University resembled more of a college than a uni. There was only one campus, however, plans were being written up on the potentiality of a second campus, preferably in the centre of Ormiston. The densely populated train actually turned out to be clustered with a ton of Bath Spa students, and so by the time the train had pulled out of Bath, they were back to their usual sparsely populated train of about half a carriage full.

Approaching the university from Robson Road, they first witnessed the back of the campus, which was home to the sports grounds. Pulling up outside the main university entrance, several banners had been hung and flags were flying to promote the university. The cark parks were full of vehicles, and many had to the use the nearby side roads to park. Many students were on hand for the three-day event, dressed up in white T-shirts titled “I’m your Camelot Guardian Angel.” Each “Guardian Angel” wore fluffy wings and halo’s to accompany their role, regardless if it looked ridiculous.

A rather bubbly student approached the shuttle bus. Rather small in height, just over five feet, she ended up paying more attention to the swishing sound that her glossy, ebony hair made more than the students. In total, there were about twelve students on the bus. Exhausted, she managed to cast the pain aside, boarding the bus to greet her newbie’s. ‘Good afternoon, my name is Morgana Pendragon and I’ll be your Guardian Angel for today. Don’t worry too much, there’s not much work to be done. You’re bound to be knackered from travelling, so for today we’ll just get you lot enrolled and settled in. We’ll give you a tour at the same time. Oh, and before someone asks, yes I’m Arthur Pendragon’s older sister. Okay, questions? None? Okay, follow me then.’

Morgana led the twelve students into the main building. Murmurs could be heard between the new arrivals on how Morgana and Arthur look so unalike, wondering what Uther had been up to. Passing the reception at the entrance and turning the corner, the group passed the university shop and coffee bar. Lecture rooms surrounded the atrium and every building was adjoined, making life that extra bit easier for everyone. Approaching a desk in front of the library, the group was to join the queue, leaving their luggage in the cleared space near the balcony, where Morgana joined three other Guardian Angels. Merlin fronted the four, slowly nearing the desk. Merlin hoped that Will, Elena, Gwaine and himself would be closely accommodated, now having made new acquaintances.

Reaching the desk, Merlin faced another Guardian Angel, who was handing out their keys. This one however had abandoned his fluffy accessories, leaving just the T-Shirt on. He held a clipboard, ready to search for his name. ‘Name?’

‘Merlin Ambrose.’

The Guardian Angel flicked through the clipboard until he came across Merlin’s name. Placing the board back onto the table, Merlin was required to sign next to his printed name. Having read the details, he opened up one locked box and fished for the correct package. Handing it over, he glared at Merlin. ‘The one key is to your flat, another is to your room, and the other is to your kitchen cupboards. Guard these keys with your life; otherwise it’s going to cost you an arm and a leg.’ Merlin didn’t quite understand the bloke’s humour. Unmoved, the bloke dropped his tone. ‘Oh, and I hope you love your roommate, he’s one tough cookie.’ _Roommate,_ Merlin questioned. That was all he needed.

Once the last of the group had collected their keys, the four Guardian Angels teamed up to lead them back out of the entrance and towards the accommodation blocks. Crossing the main road, the angels took them along the small bridge built across the pond, the area covered in greenery. Overlooking the pond stood the accommodation blocks, four in total and rather new. A tall, cast-iron fence surrounded them as they passed through the electronic gates. The angels brought them to a stop. ‘Welcome to your housing, which is where you’ll be living for the next three or so years, unless you move elsewhere or drop out,’ Morgana started. ‘For now, because you don’t have access, we’re letting you in. To access the building you’ll need a fob.’

‘And where do we get these?’ A student asked.

‘You’ll receive your fobs in a short while, once you’ve enrolled. Again, as you were told earlier about your keys, guard these fobs with your life because they’re costly. So for now, drop off your bags, have a piss if need be and meet your roommates if they’ve already arrived. Also, make sure you bring anything you’ll need, such as your confirmation letter and proof of identity. You have fifteen minutes, get to it!’

Quickly, communicating with one another, sparing time, Will had been placed in St Martin’s, whilst Elena was housed in St James’. Gwaine and Merlin however were both in St Thomas’ and to make things worse, they were also sharing a flat.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

‘What’s the room, Merlin?’ Gwaine asked as the pair entered the lift. Merlin took the package from his jacket pocket. Alongside his new keys, the package contained details on his flat and room number. Slipping the piece of paper out, Merlin read the details. ‘T212. I’m Room 2.’

Interested, Gwaine slipped his own package out from his jeans pocket. Scanning the details, his tone faltered. ‘Shame, I’m in Room 1. It could’ve been great, you know, you and I. Let’s just hope our roommates are.’ God help them if they weren’t.

Successfully locating their room, the students of their floor eager to get the day done with, the pair walked into a large living room and kitchenette. A corridor emerged on the one side, which led to the bedrooms and bathroom. It was nothing to their expectations, the provided accommodation more of a high-end apartment rather than the dingy flat that they saw coming. Moving down the corridor, the extent of the flat on their checklist to examine later on, the pair noticed that there were only two doors, not three. Gwaine was spontaneous to preach his views. ‘Where’s the bathroom? We have to have a shit somewhere! Or are we back to tipping it out of the window?’

From the one room, a bloke with curly, strawberry blond hair emerged, noting the lads’ arrival. The bloke seemed much older than the pair, and there was a stark contrast in height between Gwaine and himself, only exceeding a few more inches than Merlin. In other words, the bloke was practically the jolly green giant. ‘Bathroom’s in there,’ he started, pointing to the one bedroom, an inexcusable smirk on his face. ‘Yes, it appears we have en-suites; makes it easier methinks. So, who out of you two is in Room 1 then?’

Gwaine stepped up to the bloke, attempting to eye him, but found his neck was on the verge of snapping, so he settled for staring at his broad shoulders. ‘I am,’ he grinned.

‘Great,’ he wryly commented, already exposed to Gwaine’s roguish character. ‘Before I take my leave, I better show you your bed. Better to do it now than later.’

‘Hmm,’ Gwaine nodded, not entirely impressed. He’d have to crack him, it would seem. Gwaine followed the bloke into their room, leaving Merlin in the corridor. ‘See ya later, Merls.’

Leaving Merlin alone, Merlin turned the key to his room, dragging his luggage behind him. Immediately upon arrival, movement could be heard, and the one bed had already been claimed. His roommate must’ve arrived much earlier during the day, either living closer to the town or drove to the university rather than taking public transport. Heaving his suitcase onto the other bed and attempting to hold his bladder, he wondered whether the Guardian Angels would wait for him that little bit longer. After having a rather comfortable morning, luck wouldn’t forever be on his side. Heading for the bathroom, the door suddenly opened. Either party wasn’t fully focused on their sense of direction, where they ended up colliding into one another. Thankfully, neither was hurt, and the other lad managed to grab Merlin’s arms to steady him. His roommate didn’t seem impressed.

‘You clumsy fool! Couldn’t you wait or something?’

Merlin directly eyed the fella. _Bloody hell_ _!_ Likewise with Gwaine, Merlin and the fella were roughly the same height, his roommate short of an inch or two. He seemed older, but not as senior as their other flatmate. Nonetheless, he was fine. Blond, fluffy strands of hair stuck up in all directions as if it’d gone uncombed that morning. Adorned in a tight, white t-shirt, Merlin could tell that the man wasn’t ripped, but he was definitely athletic. A pair of jeans defined his toned legs and trainers were added for comfort. Glancing back up towards his crown, the bloke had a square-type jaw and dark, blue eyes. Regardless of his aura, Merlin put his thoughts aside for debate. In what seemed as staring for minutes, only a few seconds had actually passed. ‘I have to pee and you haven’t flushed the bog!’

‘That’s because I never went to the bog you idiot! I was placing toiletries away, so now you know the bog is free. Now you better hurry or the angels will turn to demons and forever haunt you.’ Suspicious, Merlin trotted into the bathroom and checked for proof. Clear of excrement, Merlin set about to his business.

Returning a few minutes later, Merlin’s roommate was preparing his bedding, stuck in a heap with the duvet cover. Leaving him to it, Merlin returned to his new bed, undoing the zip to his bag, retrieving his mobile and confirmation details. ‘Having trouble, pal?’ Movements could be heard outside of their room: either Gwaine or bearded guy had left the flat, meaning that Merlin should be doing the same.

‘No! I’m perfectly fine!’

‘Fair enough. So I’ll expect you to have that done and be fully unpacked when I return.’ Seconds had passed and no reply was given. ‘Who the hell are you anyway?’

That got his attention, the lad dropping his duvet and stepping up to face Merlin, a few inches separating them. His tone wasn’t sharp or threatening, but almost playfully teasing. ‘How dare you speak to me like that? But because you asked a question, my name is Arthur Pendragon.’

Merlin pulled a face, sincerely confused by the name. ‘Who?’

Arthur was outraged. Surely everyone within a radius of 1,000 miles of Britain had heard of him, but not this guy apparently. His jaw dropped, gaping at Merlin in horror. ‘You can’t be serious?’ Arthur then returned to work, only to drop the duvet once more from Merlin’s long list of guesses.

‘I’m dead serious. Who are you? A young footballer, maybe an equestrian, or maybe even a member of the royal pain in the arse club?’

‘I’m Arthur J. Pendragon. Young actor, son to Uther Pendragon - movie legend and politician - currently owner to 2 NTA awards and possibly a BAFTA!’

Merlin had heard of the name, quite recently actually. Recalling the events of the day, his mind casted back to when his mother was waffling on about Arthur when they were on the platform in Cardiff, and then the realisation hit him. _Actor fella, young hottie on TV cookery show, gorgeous bloke who I wouldn’t mind…_ Merlin then glanced back at Arthur. _Bollocks_. If Will were to find out, he wouldn’t last the weekend. _‘Jesus, he’s grown, but in a good way,_ Merlin pondered, cautiously focusing on Arthur, Arthur glancing back wide-eyed at him.

Shoulders sinking, Merlin made a face, keeping the conversation flowing. ‘Oh god, you’re that EastEnders actor!’

Arthur gasped, Merlin’s lack of TV knowledge inadequate. ‘How dare you? I’ve never been on EastEnders thank you very much! I can do much better than that!’

Smirking, Merlin betted that Arthur received his NTA’s through a soap, because it seemed unlikely that someone his age would’ve been cast in the lead role or supporting role of a drama production, and so he made his assumption. ‘Right, so just for the record, because you’re clearly a southerner and you’re quite young, I bet you’ve been on Hollyoaks.’ Arthur remained silent with his back turned as Merlin left the room, totally annihilated.

‘Shit,’ Arthur cursed the moment he was free. Threading his fingers through his hair, he wondered how he was going to deal with this Merlin guy. Of all the men he’d admired and the women Uther had attempted to hook him up with, none matched the beauty of Merlin. Jet-black hair that curled in at the tips and his clothing – a hoodie and low-waist jeans that were two sizes too big - gave off a youthful vibe, but the sincere eyes and sharply defined cheekbones gave him maturity. Meanwhile, his tall, lean body must’ve been earned through years of hard work, but unlike Arthur, he hadn’t yet moulded into his true form. Moreover, although he’d only just met Merlin, he could already read him like an open book. Basically, Arthur was sure to be damned.

~>\---*---<~

 

Re-joining the forty odd students outside the accommodation blocks, the four Guardian Angels led them back to the university to complete enrolment. Ganging up with Gwaine, Elena and Will, the three soon pounced on him, demanding all the gossip, particularly Gwaine, who had something up his sleeve.

‘What took you so long, Merls?’

‘Flatmate. Well, roommate.’

Gwaine seemed all the more mischievous than usual, stepping in line with Merlin. ‘So, how is he?’

‘Eh…’

‘How’s your roommate Merlin? Because a little someone told me that he’s already arrived and pretty much settled in. Am I right?’ Merlin went red, his jaw pretty much hitting the concrete as they strolled through the entrance.

‘Quite correct. He was placing toiletries away when I entered.’ Damn that bearded bloke. He couldn’t be sure, but it seemed that Will had a good idea as to who Merlin’s roommate was. He couldn’t wait any longer; he needed to know for the sake of life.

‘What aren’t you telling us, Merlin? You’re clearly moved by the question.’

Gwaine continued, much to Merlin’s displeasure. ‘Ah, you see guys, while I’ve got some posh-totty, thirty-something, tall bearded brain named Leon, little Merls here has none other but Arthur ‘Princess’ Pendragon for a roommate. Leon’s already met him, nice chap apparently.’

‘So where’s Leon then?’

‘Ah, he’s already enrolled. He’s a transfer, and coz he was formerly a part-timer, he has to complete some modules from our year, so I’ll be seeing him alongside Arthur in some classes.’

Feeling on the edge of the universe, knowing how this fiasco could possibly turn out, Will skipped along, dodging Gwaine as he hooked an arm around Merlin, beaming that hard it seemed painful to perform such a manoeuvre. ‘Aww, Merls, aren’t you lucky! You’ve got your crush! Mum’s gonna love this!’

Glaring at his brother, bothered by his remarks and constant teasing, Merlin could only handle so much pestering before he lost control of his temper, but also his magic, and to be honest he didn’t desire to harm a soul. ‘You wouldn’t dare.’

But too much had already been spoken, and sound travelled at great speeds. Elena gaped and Gwaine was gobsmacked, all the more hyper. ‘His what?’

Merlin attempted to explain to the best of his ability, keeping it brief, but Will soon interjected, spilling out the beans. ‘It was a while ago. Arthur was on some cookery show that mum watches. Merlin was passing by and mother was raving on about Arthur, which to start with Merls couldn’t care less. But to keep her quiet, he joined her. Once he’d got to watch it, he was on the edge of his seat, his eyes fixed on his incredibly sculpted body, lost in all of his gorgeousness. Unaware of my presence, I gazed at him when once I noticed the situation. When I attempted to call him, I received no reply. I had to shout loud enough to catch his attention, and when I did, he almost fell off the sofa and onto his arse!’ Minus Merlin, everyone was in stitches, doubling over in fits of laughter. ‘So, how is he?’

Merlin stormed off, worked up. Will soon caught him up. ‘Aww, Merls, don’t be like that! You know we’re only messing with you.’

‘Yeah, thanks for that, Will, that’ll help without a doubt. I’m serious though, how do you like it when you’re pressured and humiliated that much you’re forced to admit you’re feelings? It ain’t nice, bro. Better still, you swore on mum’s life that you wouldn’t tell a soul! And if you really want to know, he’s beautiful. Utterly drop dead gorgeous for that matter!’ Merlin made a show of himself, kicking his foot against a wall. _Double bollocks._ ‘Oh god, I’m screwed guys,’ he proclaimed as they neared the line.

Dodging Elena and Will, Gwaine skipped past them, soothing Merlin as they extended the queue, a hint of glee on his face. ‘Don’t worry, Merlin. Before you know it’ll all be over. Arthur will be back on his own cloud and you’ll go back to being farm boy. All you have to do is try not to stare at his crown jewels for three years, even when he’s just come out of the bathroom, dripping wet in nothing but a thin towel around his hips. It can’t be hard.’ Damn Gwaine for placing that image into his head. Blushing, he shoved Gwaine, Gwaine snorting with laughter.

‘I hate you all,’ Merlin pointed at the three before he was summoned to the first available chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completing the main part of their enrolment to Camelot University, the four lads of flat T212 begin to get used to one another, a fiasco occurring in the process. Arthur opens up to Merlin about the nature of his celebrity life.

When the Guardian Angels initially announced that the day would be short, Merlin believed them. But spending a good hour filling out forms and having photos taken for their enrolment, collecting items and then spending another hour on a long campus tour was not what Merlin deemed as “short.”

Teatime had arrived in Ormiston when Merlin and Gwaine found themselves back at flat T212, having departed from Elena and Will the second they had made it past the gate.On arrival, the lads found Leon in the kitchen, fiddling with something on the hob. It must’ve been basic considering that only a saucepan, knife and a chopping board were in view. Arthur was found flat out across the sofa, knackered.

 Noticing their arrival, Leon glanced towards the lads, a grin on his face. ‘Hey, I’m cooking some pasta for Arthur and I. Fancy some?’

Gwaine was the least hesitant to accept the offer. ‘Great, I’m starving! Thanks!’ Leaving the three to it, Gwaine set about his own business, heading off towards his room. On the way, he couldn’t help but snatch an apple from the fruit bowl. Helping himself, he was quick to notice three faces glaring at him. Witnessing Leon’s glare first, Gwaine’s eyes mirrored his, darting down to the apple. ‘You don’t mind, do you?’

Miffed, Leon gave in. ‘You might as well since you’ve got your germs all over it.’

‘Thanks,’ Gwaine nodded, but before he could leave them, Arthur interrupted him.

‘Didn’t you bother bringing your own stuff?’ Arthur asked as he rose and shuffled round, making room.

‘Oh, I’m so sorry, Arthur. Unlike you posh tossers who’ve got the money to drive up in your Bentley’s, I didn’t fancy going through the barriers this morning with kitchenware in my suitcase and being mauled by twenty thousand bodyguards, mind ya, I wouldn’t mind making that a fantasy.’ Arthur rolled his eyes. He’d have to get used to his crude language. ‘But anyway, they’d soon classify me as a terrorist. Oh and just to clarify, I ain’t been with the IRA if you’re wondering.’

‘Eh, I don’t think you’re old enough to have been with the IRA, mate. They’ve been dissolved for years now,’ Leon scoffed.

‘You get my point though.’ All were speechless, and Gwaine dropped his argument. ‘Ah, fuck it! I’ll go shopping tomorrow, if that’ll make you happier. Merls can come with me.’

‘You’ll have a job, there aren’t any buses running on Sunday’s. You’ll have to rely on the shop for now.’

Without a thought, Arthur opened up and offered. He guessed it was to save arguments, a migraine coming on. ‘I’ll drive you down if you wish, and just to make things clear, I don’t own a Bentley. Just because I’m of class, doesn’t mean I act like one.’ Arthur then turned to Merlin, guessing he was in the same situation as Gwaine. Merlin failed to hide the sheepish grin that was forming. ‘Don’t worry; I’ll drive you down as well. You’re in the same muddle, aren’t you?’ Merlin nodded, Arthur crossing his gaze over to Leon, who had already returned to focusing on the pasta. ‘It’s settled then.’

Not off to a great start, given the situation with Gwaine, Leon attempted to sweep things under the carpet, offering Merlin food. ‘Please,’ was Merlin’s reply, and so Leon would be making pasta for four. Shifting his attention back to Arthur - who was fiddling with his shoelace -, Merlin kicked off a new conversation. ‘You got your duvet sorted out then, Mr. Big City Lad?’

Abandoning the shoelace, Arthur focused his attention on Merlin, who was looking better than ever. ‘Yep; had it done within minutes.’ Arching an eyebrow at him, Merlin didn’t believe a word Arthur had uttered, going by the hidden guilt on Arthur’s face. Leaving him, Merlin strode to their bedroom. Inspecting Arthur’s bed, Merlin found Arthur’s duvet lying in a heap beside the bed, the duvet partly poking out of the cover. Merlin was in stitches, holding onto the doorframe for support. His chortling could be witnessed across the entire flat, even Gwaine wondering what was so funny. For Merlin, the debacle with Will earlier on had been cast aside, this topping all things. He still expected an apology from Will though, and he was going to get one. ‘You flippin’ liar! What the hell do you call that piece of shit?’

Groaning, Arthur pulled himself off the sofa, greeting Merlin in their bedroom. Pushing Merlin inside, he shut the door behind them, this being a more private matter. Merlin was just about recovering from his wheezing when Arthur added fuel to the fire, holding the rumpled, out of shape duvet with pride. ‘It’s a work of art!’ Arthur however was more concerned on Merlin’s forehead, a purple bruise developing. Either it was from the collision, or Merlin had injured himself further since. ‘Look, I’m shit at duvets. I’ve never properly done them myself. So, if it’s not too much trouble, may I have some help?’

Merlin sighed, pushing past him, taking the duvet off him and setting to work, untangling the mess. ‘God, you city lads don’t know the first thing about work.’

‘Hey, I work!’

‘Yeah, just to fill your father’s pockets, because that’s where the money’s really going, right?’

Remaining mute, Arthur left Merlin with the duvet, in search of a facecloth. Finding one in a drawer, Arthur rushed off to the bathroom, an idea in mind. Making a cold compress, Arthur beckoned Merlin over. After much groaning, Merlin abandoned the duvet and advanced towards the bathroom, only to be faced with a damp cloth on his brow, Arthur leaning in close to scrape his fringe back. Flailing from the contact, Merlin attempted to back away from Arthur’s touch, slightly shrieking. ‘Jesus Christ Arthur! What do you think you’re doing?’

A knock came at their door. It was Leon. ‘You alright, Merls?’

‘He’s fine, Leon,’ Arthur responded.

‘I didn’t ask you!! Merls, what’s going on?’

Placing the cloth in Merlin’s hand, Arthur clasped Merlin’s shoulders, positioning him in front of the mirror, indicating the bruise. ‘Everything’s fine, Leon. I’m okay. Arthur’s just being a sod, that’s all.’

‘Well, if you say so then.’ And so Leon left them to their peace.

‘You walked into the flat with a massive bruise on your head. It couldn’t go untreated. Now allow me to help!’ Placing the cloth back into Arthur’s hand, Arthur doused the cloth in water, squeezed the excess water out and re-applied it to Merlin’s forehead.

‘About your father? Is it true?’

Arthur huffed, having to be honest with him at some point. ‘Father takes a proportion of the money I make, being my manager and all that. The extra money keeps my face out of the press. Now keep still!!’

‘Arthur, how is this helping?’ Now to Arthur, Merlin had come out with possibly the dumbest question one could ask in a medical matter, but to Merlin, how was being practically embraced from behind by possibly the most glamorous bloke on campus going to help?

‘God, you farm boys really need to take classes in basic first aid,’ Arthur tittered. ‘It’ll reduce the swelling you dumb dumb! Turn around and wrap your arms around me for leverage it need be.’

Merlin’s nerves were getting the better of him. He weren’t that comfortable with hugging strangers, or strangers hugging him. In fact, personal contact weren’t really his area. Attempting not to go berserk when Gwaine swung an arm around him was painful enough, but hugging Arthur? No way! So Merlin backed out of the idea. ‘Na thanks, I’m alright.’ He however turned to face Arthur.

Repeatedly dousing the cloth in water, eventually the swelling reduced, allowing Arthur to drop the cloth back into the sink, draining the water. ‘There, that’s better,’ he observed. Standing in silence, not really knowing where to go, Arthur switched topics in attempt to get to know Merlin better. ‘Does everyone call you Merls?’

‘Not everyone, the majority do though. It catches on, I guess.’

‘So, what’s your real name then? And I mean full name, because it’s only fair.’

Merlin beamed. ‘My name is Merlin Ambrose.’

Arthur’s expression showed confusion, pulling a duck face. ‘You’re kidding, right?’

‘No joke; you can see why everyone calls me Merls.’

Arthur roared with laughter, teasing Merlin. Arthur had the urge to poke Merlin, but given that Merlin had backed away when attempting to hug him, Arthur ditched the plan. Instead, without realising, Arthur had settled his hands on Merlin’s hips, holding him. ‘Yer a wizard!’

Taking it the wrong way, so it seemed, Merlin simply shrugged. ‘You caught me!’

Arthur dropped his humourous tone, attempting to get Merlin to relax. ‘Will you lighten up? It was a joke!’

‘I know it was.’ Merlin took note of Arthur holding him, giving him an odd sensation, growing tense. ‘Does every celebrity do this, Arthur?’

‘Do what?’

‘You do realise that you’re holding me, don’t you?’

‘Ah,’ Arthur added, dumbfound. Soon to remove them and failing to hide his shame, Leon, interrupted them, their food going cold.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

Following dinner, the lads proposed a rota where they would carry out chores in the flat, alternating each day. Since they’d all had an exhausting day, the four decided to call it a night, retiring to their rooms. Arthur took the time to repay Merlin the favour by unpacking the remainder of Merlin’s belongings whilst Merlin made his bed, not trusting Arthur with his bedding.

‘What do you mean when you said you’d never heard of me, Merlin?’ Arthur asked as he slipped into bed, Merlin returning from the bathroom. Flicking the main light off, Merlin slipped into his own bed, stretching. Arthur flicked his lamp on.

‘I meant what I said, Arthur. I hadn’t heard of you, I only recognised your face.’

Arthur pondered. ‘Hmm, strange, everyone’s heard of me, so my father claims.’    

‘Not everyone, so it seems.’

‘Yeah, well, I thought everyone our age at least.’ It took a few seconds for the realisation to hit Arthur, Arthur stumbling over his words. ‘Oh god, I’m just hoping I’ve gone and said the right thing now. You’re not some random thirty-year old are you? Because I’d look a right dick if you were.’

Merlin chuckled, reassuring Arthur. ‘God no! Don’t worry, I’m eighteen.’

‘Oh, thank god! I’m soon to be twenty-three. God, I’m an old git for a fresher.’

‘You all are. Gwaine’s the same age as you and Leon’s just made it past thirty.’

‘Aww, you’re the baby of the flat. You know, my father said that if I wanted to live somewhere where I’d not be recognised, I should try Burkina Faso.’

‘Na, there would probably be some poor idiot who’d be chanting. ‘OMFG, its Arthur bloody Pendragon! How did he show up? Oh, I don’t know, he’s superman!’

Arthur spluttered, finding Merlin’s odd, quirky humour rather hilarious. ‘But seriously, you didn’t know me?’

‘Nope, not until a year ago, and I’m from Wales, so you’re not that popular.’

‘Oi!’

‘You’ve matured since, well, in looks anyway. I caught you on some cookery show a while back. My mother watches it for inspiration. Trust me, it doesn’t help.’

‘Did I do well? Maturity wise? Because I can’t be Britain’s top, young bachelor if I don’t look good.’

Merlin evaluated Merlin’s appearance. ‘Well, eh, it could’ve been better.’

Arthur gasped, threatening to throw a pillow at him. ‘What! I could’ve said you looked shit, but you don’t. You’re alright.’ In response, Arthur grinned. ‘But I couldn’t give two shits about your father,’

‘Heck, what my father does is his business. It’s not him you have to put up with. I suppose it helps though; it gives me hope, knowing that I’m on the same level as you, like I’m nothing special.’

Merlin became irritated, as if he’d just been stabbed. ‘So you’re saying I’m nothing? Is that why you’re attempting to be friendly with me? Because it’s bad enough when people indicate that you’re special but they don’t really mean it. That hurts, Arthur.’

Arthur cursed, biting his lip. ‘I’ve stuck my foot in my mouth again, haven’t I?’

‘Well, it’s a cock-up for sure.’

Arthur slipped out of bed to comfort Merlin, attempting to hug him, forgetting about earlier. As before, Merlin backed away, using his arms to block Arthur. ‘For god sakes, Arthur! I don’t need a hug! An apology would be better!’

Arthur retreated, almost falling off the bed, Merlin leaping forward to catch him, wrapping an arm around the small of his back, the other on Arthur’s hip. ‘I’ve got you, Arthur. Look, we can’t have you injured. One’s bad enough.’

‘Sorry; I’ve fucked up, haven’t I? I didn’t mean it like that, and by all accounts, you’re not a hugger, are you?’

‘No, I… I do hug people, just not people I’ve just met. Eventually, I probably will hug you, if we become close that is.’

Now that the situation had reversed, it was Arthur who could read Merlin as an open book. ‘But outside of me, someone’s pissed you off, haven’t they? All your life, people have constantly put you down, told you you’re scum. I promise I’ll never do that to you, Merlin. I swear on my life.’

‘If you really wanna know, my brother and I got into an argument. He revealed a secret to Gwaine and a woman we met called Elena, which he promised to keep. He’d done well, kept it four whole years. Just makes you wonder how much people know about me due to unfaithful peeps.’ Silent tears trickled down Merlin’s face, Merlin regretting that he selected Camelot as an option. But at the moment, Arthur seemed to be the only person there for him; at least that was something. ‘I don’t do this often, but I’ve had a rather shit day. Can I have a hug?’

Nodding, Arthur opened up to Merlin, Merlin crawling towards Arthur, Arthur’s broad frame enveloping him. Resting his crown against Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur hugging him from behind, Arthur continued on with his apology. ‘There’s no need to ask, Merlin. Truth be told, I’m incredibly fond of hugs. The fondness depends on the person. Anyhow, as a celebrity, I never got a chance to do this, you know, to be me, and yeah people think I’m a right prick, so I want to challenge their views.’ Arthur attempted not to babble whilst keep his heartbeat steady, holding this gorgeous man in his arms. It wasn’t love, but there was something definitely there. The fondness of the hug admitted everything.

‘I overstepped the line and made you angry and I’m sorry for that. I’m also sorry for insulting you. Look, you can tell that I’m not very good when it comes to words, so to make up the effort, I perform with actions.’ Taking a deep breath, Arthur carried on. ‘What I meant was outside of campus life, and possibly room two of flat T212, I’m never myself. To be honest, I’m crap at handling celebrity life.’

‘Why don’t you just be yourself then?’

‘I wished I could. Your whole life is planned out for you. People’s words interpret the way you’re meant to act. They give you the personality, not you. You constantly end up with girls chasing you all over the place, demanding you to sign the cover of a glossy or take a selfie with them. If you refuse, they can become rather vicious. You have to employ security at your home because there’s always a mob about. Then you’ve got men harassing you because their wives don’t stop banging on about you and it’s getting on their nerves-‘

‘Well just tell them if they’re that bothered either switch the telly off or go outside and function like a civilised member of society.’

Arthur giggled, admiring Merlin’s mind. ‘I do, more often than I should actually. If it’s not the public, then it’s the media hunting you down like you’re the prey and they’re a pack of wild, hunting dogs. Seriously, celebrity life isn’t that glamorous. I can’t stand the limelight. Merlin, I don’t want to be Arthur J. Pendragon, young bachelor and hunk of the year, I just wanna be Arthur: fun loving, caring-‘

‘Utter arse, lack of personal space,’ Merlin interjected.

Arthur titled his head to breathe into Merlin’s ear, leaning in close, teasing him. ‘Git!’

Merlin squirmed beneath Arthur’s touch. ‘Ah, jeez Arthur, don’t do that, it tickles!’ Calming down, Merlin continued. ‘So coming to uni would allow you to be yourself?’

‘Well, I hoped. I chose this uni due to its low student population and location. But to my displeasure, I had paparazzi chasing me this morning up at the A36. The second I entered the uni, the Guardian Angels were all over me like I’m their god and the staff were bowing down to me. Oh, and except for my sister, Morgana. Anyhow, being around you, I’m me and that’s something I prefer.’

‘Well, as I said earlier, you could’ve been worse.’

Arthur nudged Merlin. ‘Oi you little shit! Insult me again and I’ll tickle you until you beg for mercy.’ Both were soon giggling as they wrestled each other, Arthur clearly having more strength, pinning Merlin. ‘Get some rest,’ Arthur breathed before he crawled off Merlin’s bed and striding over to his own. Slipping under the covers, Merlin doing the same, Arthur uttered a confession. ‘I like you, Merlin. You’re different.’

‘Ah well, at least I’m loved by someone.’ Merlin responded, his eyes dreamy.

Arthur pulled a face. ‘Not like that, you fool!’

‘I know,’ Merlin mumbled as he turned over, Arthur switching the light off. Attempting to get comfy in his new bed, things were well until he’d finally dosed off, an old raggedy voice soon stirring him awake. ‘Merlin?’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having settled down the night, Merlin is interrupted by a mythical creature, much to his surprise. Going by the name of Kilgharrah, he discusses the meaning of Merlin's gift and that coming to Ormiston was no ordinary option. Arthur believes Merlin needs psychological help.

‘Merlin!’

Merlin rubbed his eyes, miffed. He’d already spent more than enough time chatting to Arthur, who was now snoozing away. How come only Merlin could hear that voice? Merlin knew he was a light sleeper but the call was loud enough for the entire flat to hear. Itching to ignore the call and turn over, Merlin cast his wishes aside, pulling back the duvet cover. Collecting a beaker from his bedside table, Merlin paraded to the bathroom, in need of a drink. Reaching for the tap, Merlin was taken aback when a figure stood in the mirror. Merlin collided into the back wall, almost shitting himself from fright. Placing the beaker onto the windowsill, Merlin rubbed his eyes again. Surely he was seeing things?

‘It has been many years since I last saw you, young warlock,’ the figure spoke. Merlin stared hard at the figure: an old, brown-scaled dragon that stood proud before him. _What the hell?_ Merlin reached out towards the mirror, realising that it was only a vision. But what he couldn’t grasp was that he wasn’t using his magic, and hadn’t since he arrived at Camelot, so how did the dragon appear?

‘Young warlock? Bloody heck, I’m eighteen! I don’t recall meeting you at any point. I must be dreaming; everyone knows that dragons don’t exist,’ Merlin hissed, attempting to not wake Arthur.

The dragon shot Merlin a harsh stare, his tone growing louder, offended. Merlin worried over whether Arthur was aware of their conversation, and if so, how he would react to Merlin afterwards. ‘How dare you? Dragons do exist. Many mortal men think of sorcery as fake, but yet you’re a sorcerer and you exist. So why can’t I be real?’ After all, the dragon had a point. The dragon continued. ‘The land and earth has passed through many ages, young one, and we’ve met at some point in each.

Merlin grew more agitated, at wits end with the dragon over the level of his voice. ‘Well yes, I suppose you’re right there. At the same time, do you mind keeping your voice down, oh so great one? There’s a snoozing dollop-head next door!’

Chuckling in response, he continued, seemingly amused by the young wizard. ‘Such imagination! He can’t hear me, Merlin.’

‘Yeah, I get that, but he can probably hear me and for all I know he thinks that I’m either dreaming or I’m barmy and need psychological help!’

‘I only communicate with people I choose, and we only communicate with those of magic.’

‘But can you communicate with mortals, right?’

‘We can, but we rarely do. After the harsh treatment our people have suffered over the years, we choose not to. Unfortunately, men of this world are still too prejudiced, and we’re not ready to be welcomed quite yet.’

Reluctantly, Merlin eased away from the wall, using the toilet seat as a chair. He weren’t going to stand for hours on end communicating with a vision. ‘So who are you and how do you know me?’

‘I have many names, which are shared in many tongues, but they mostly know me as Kilgharrah. Many ages ago, those who didn’t see eye to eye slaughtered us; our numbers dwindled till I was the last of my kind. But now, we thrive well, and we’re a secluded people. We present ourselves as visions, and only show up if necessary. It’s for our security and protection. But for young sorcerers, we are your guides and tutors, we share the path you do, but only you can decide what’s right. I was appointed to you.’

‘But I don’t understand? What must I decide?’

‘Your magic was given to you for a reason, Merlin. Each sorcerer has a destiny, and they can use their magic for good or evil. The young man, Arthur Pendragon, is in constant danger, and he needs to be kept alive. Unattended and unguided and the man will fall at the hurdle.’

‘So? What has this got to do with me?’ Kilgharrah simply kept eye contact, his face expressionless, allowing Merlin to work out the answer for himself. ‘No, you’re kidding right? Why me?’

‘Because that’s your destiny; that is what you’re set out to do. Frankly, you don’t have a choice.’

‘I’m sorry, but whoever wrote the rules for this destiny thing are barking mad! We’re barely in the same classes; we’ve only just met!’

‘You’ve known Arthur longer than you think. After all, you’re flatmates, so you’ll know him better than anyone, minus family of course. And the father, Uther Pendragon, is a dangerous man. The sister too, she’ll become aware of this as time flows.’

Merlin was lost. ‘But he’s a filming legend, and Morgana is just a student.’

‘He’s also a politician, and detests our kind. As for Morgana, it’s not that she’s dangerous, but isn’t in safe hands either, and you’ll see this for yourself soon. If Arthur dies, there will be more bloodshed than the world has seen in many years.’

‘Do you have some crystal ball thing where you can see into the future or something? Because if you can, you might as well give me the details.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. I’m a guide, not a psychic! However, with the right decisions, you can prevent great harm coming to them.’

‘But how do I prevent it?’ But before Merlin received an answer to his newfound problem, Kilgharrah vanished, not with a puff of smoke as some might think, but just simply faded, Merlin witnessing his own reflection. ‘Life would be much easier if you’d of given me direct answers instead of talking in riddles,’ Merlin muttered. He was baffled. How could Arthur’s father have any connection to magic and why would detest such a thing? On the verge of coming down with a headache, Merlin fulfilled his quest, collecting the beaker from the windowsill and filling it with water. Downing the contents, Merlin returned to his slumber, Arthur in the same state as before.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

The morning after breakfast – which Arthur cooked in order to prove to Merlin that he weren’t terrible (something they’d debated the day before) – Arthur and Merlin found themselves alone in the kitchenette, the lads completing their chores before Arthur took Merlin and Gwaine shopping. For Arthur, something had been bugging him since Merlin and he turned in the night before, and he needed to get if off his chest. However, he didn’t want to scare Merlin. Hesitantly, he approached the subject whilst washing up, handing the items over to Merlin, who stood beside him with a tea towel.

‘Merlin?’

‘Hmm,’ he responded, taking a place from Arthur, his hips shaking as he danced to the song blaring on the radio.

‘I don’t know if anyone told you this, but you’re a sleep-talker. Maybe even a sleep-walker; that I haven’t yet discovered.’ In shock, Merlin almost lost grip of the plate. ‘Basically, I heard you last night mumbling on about destiny, and I’m sure my name was mentioned in their somewhere.’

Merlin stammered. He’d warned the dragon that Arthur may now think of him as a psycho, so exactly how was he going to get out of this pickle? ‘Erm, right, well aren’t you sure it’s you who’s been dreaming?’

‘Maybe, but I heard you’re voice, and no one’s brought the subject up before, so it must be you. I’m not sure what it means, but I think you ought to get it checked out.’ _Damn that pesky dragon._

Merlin stopped in his tracks, his ivory skin turning two shades paler than it already were. If Arthur was a target, and Uther was deemed as a threat, not to mention his sister was involved, exactly how could he explain to Arthur the situation without being accused a liar and inhuman? Could Arthur accept the fact that Merlin was of magic? Many questions filled his head, and ones he preferred not to know the answer to. But how was Uther a threat? That was the real question.

Shivers shot up Merlin’s spine as he felt drops of cold water on his shoulder blades. Swivelling, Merlin found Arthur beside him, holding a dripping wet bowl, a cloth above his head. ‘Merlin? How many times does it take for you to listen? If we don’t get the dishes done, then how are you going to get any shopping done? Gwaine’s already complaining.’

Merlin hadn’t realised that Gwaine had already returned, and was now lounging on the sofa, patiently waiting for the pair. Irritated and wet, Merlin concentrated on the current problems, saving the potential dangers for later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suffering from flashbacks over Kilgharrah's warning to him over Uther Pendragon, Merlin googles Arthur's father, only to find the worst. Classes begin for the new students, and Arthur wonders over Merlin's absence.

Late September/ Early October

The night before classes were due to begin, Merlin spent the evening in the library, retrieving his timetable on-line. Given that he opted to do undergo a joint honours course, Merlin would study two modules in each subject per semester, and so he identified which classes came under History, and which of those came under Magical Arts Studies.

Since meeting Kilgharrah in his bathroom mirror a week ago, Merlin had suffered from flashbacks and had attempted to ignore them. But for his own sake, he opened up a new tab, googling Uther Pendragon. Clicking search, the majority of results were of the legendary figure, not the filming legend/upcoming politician. Scraping his fingers through his head in frustration, failing to find a single article on Arthur’s father, he opted for a alternative search, and added politician alongside the name. Scanning through them, accusations such as “dictator” and “the New Hitler?” sprung up, which gave Merlin weary thoughts about the nature of his character. Merlin paused when he came across a video, titled “Uther Pendragon gives political address.” Thankfully Merlin had headphones with him, not wanting to disturb other users.

Playing the video, which lasted roughly about fifteen minutes, the video showed members of the Democratic Britannia Party, a minor British political party holding a conference meeting. Although the party held very few members, gradually within the last few years they had gained major support. Uther was one of their members, and was hoping to stand in the local elections the forthcoming year. Skipping through the video, Merlin found the part where Uther was to address the crowd.

 _‘Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr Uther Pendragon.’_ A round of applause came as Uther stepped up to the podium, swapping with another member. The applause eventually faded out, their supporters silent, ready and waiting.

 _‘People of Britain. For years we have wandered around the streets of our country and wondered, is this country fair? Is this the country we wish to be a part of? Once, and for many long years, we were a brilliant nation; a strong power amongst our peers; something we were proud to be a part of. But years upon years have brought us shame, and now look at us. We put representatives in power to represent us, the people, but for years we’ve had a constant let down because they have failed to achieve what they set out to do. Promises upon promises but little has been given, and we, the British people, have suffered because of it. We could change that. Isn’t about time that we made Britain “Great” again? For instance, for too long powers have been held in Brussels, and we must obey with our European counterparts. I’m sorry but no, this is my country, I was born and bred in this country and I want to make a decision for my country, in my country and only for my country. We will…’_ Merlin was growing tired of Uther’s demands and promises to his fellow supporters, and showed no interest. He was just another politician, and he didn’t seem much of a threat, but once he mentioned about magic, Merlin jolted in his chair, eager to take an interest in his speech.

_‘Now, I know a lot of people here do sympathise with sorcerers, and there has been growing support of these… things over the last few years, but yet they go around and believe that they rule this country! This is the problem! This is our country, for us, not them. They are immigrants, a foreign species, and if they can’t abide by our laws then they don’t deserve the right to be a part of our society!! I lost my wife due to a witch, and if I found her I’d have her burned for the injustice she caused and the pain my son and I suffered. Just last week these people attacked a family! Do they deserve the right to live, because that family for sure didn’t deserve to die! They are dangerous, they are a threat to us, and if we don’t do something about it, then my god we’re all sure to be damned. This country should be for the righteous, the ones who’ve lived here and continued to show support for this country: the British. Under us, I promise you that all immigrants will be deported and all sorcerers’ dead…’_

Merlin hadn’t bothered to press pause, staring at the screen in shock. And this was the sort of bloke people wished to have as their leader? No wonder Kilgharrah warned him. Needing to shake the feeling, his happy place not doing much to help, Merlin logged off and went on a hunting spree, tracking down each room.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

A week had gone by since Merlin had arrived in Ormiston. Going through enrolment and meeting and greeting other folk, today became the day where the purpose of his stay became serious. To Merlin’s surprise, lectures were no longer than two hours at most and there were no more than three lectures a day. To be fair, six hours weren’t that bad.

Unlike Leon and Gwaine, Merlin didn’t have an early lecture, and his first weren’t until the late morning; nonetheless, he still rose rather early. On the other hand, Arthur was in the midst of a rather pleasant dream when he was disturbed by a mobile phone blaring, only to fall out of bed and whack his elbow against the bedside table. Awake, he groaned, noticing Merlin’s phone connected to his charger. ‘Merlin!!’

Merlin was out in the front room, interested in whatever programme the television provided them with. Hearing Arthur’s roar, Merlin leaped off the sofa and was soon at the door, giggling at Arthur, who was attempting to cover up his privates. But when he fully made eye contact with Arthur, he couldn’t help but see Uther, his mind playing games with him. Furiously shaking his head, he attempted to wipe the vision from his mind, his giggling fading. He had naught against Arthur, so why should he be angry at him? Scared may have been a better answer, wondering what would happen if Arthur found out about his magic, but seeing Arthur in this state was too funny, and so the thought passed.

The least bit pleased, Arthur grumbled and slid back into bed, pulling the covers over him. ‘Hmm, Arthur, in all honesty I wouldn’t consider the floor to be the best sleeping place. Try your bed, much more comfortable.’

Arthur glared at him, furious. The ring tone had stopped playing, but that did little to help matters. ‘Merlin? Don’t you ever turn your phone off?’ Merlin cocked his head towards his bedside table, where his phone was charging. To spare his life, because he didn’t need indirect threats from another Pendragon, Merlin detached his mobile from the cord, flicking the switch off. ‘It can’t be your mother again,’ Arthur continued ‘I mean she’s phoned like a million times!’ Okay, slight exaggeration there, but Hunith had phoned quite a bit, checking up on the lads. At least she cared.

Attempting to doze off, Merlin cooed at Arthur, tantalising him. ‘Aww, did I disturb your beauty sleep?’

‘Yes! Now if you don’t mind, answer your bloody phone and get out of here! I was in the middle of a rather glorious dream.’

‘Ooh, tell tell,’ Merlin grinned, Arthur attempting to hide his face from embarrassment, his tanned face now the colour of a tomato as he attempted to put a coherent sentence together.

‘Er, best not… it’s about things you probably don’t want to hear,’ Arthur reassuringly nodded, ‘for your own good.’

Making matters worse by drawing the curtains open, blinding Arthur with broad daylight, Merlin re-approached the bed, Arthur using his duvet for protection. ‘Oh for God’s sake, Arthur, you’re here to study! Anyway, it’s ten, and you were blithering on about having three lectures today, the first in less than an hour I believe.’

‘Yeah, and you’re still muttering about destiny, magic and me in your sleep. What are you, my mother?’

‘Oh for crying out loud, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll see someone about my problem if for one second you can be a responsible adult!’

‘I’m responsible enough thank you very much,’ Arthur argued as he groaned, rose from his bed and grabbed his first items of clothing from his chest of drawers, heading for the shower. ‘So you keep telling me,’ Merlin muttered as he left Arthur to it.

Returning to the front room, Merlin flopped back down on the sofa, flicking through the channels for something decent to watch. Satisfied, he opened the incoming text message. It was from Will.

 

_W: Got two lectures today. Are you in “Georgian Britain and the Regency Era” and “Introduction to Approaching Local History?”_

_First lecture is at 10:50. Oh and mother sends her love._

Leaving the timetable to virtually last minute, Will was unaware of Merlin’s classes for the semester, Merlin failing to usher a word to anyone since he’d found out the night before. So to put his older brother out of misery, Merlin replied, giving note that he’d be present for the second lecture, but not the first.

~>\---*---<~

 

Short of an hour later, Merlin found himself outside what seemed to be a laboratory, waiting to begin his first lecture. Peeping inside the small window wedged into the door, the room was completely empty, save for a bucket that stood on the front desk. With a minute to spare, Merlin’s uncle appeared from the double-doors at the rear of the corridor, approaching the room, his ageing frame weighed down by the books and documents he was carrying. Another student followed slightly from behind, assisting him. Other students from his group had gathered outside the room, the module a popular option. Staring at the door, his uncle ushered a spell, his eyes appearing gold for a split second as the door unlocked itself. In this day and age, who needed keys?

Strolling through, the students followed him inside, his gravelly, raspy, thick-accented voice catching their attention. ‘Find a seat and then we shall begin.’ He was Scottish, or had lived in Scotland for a number of years. Taking the first seat available, the desks in rows of two, Merlin found himself next to the Guardian Angel he met the week before. She appeared as her bubbly self, but underneath was something terrifying: fear it seemed. ‘Hi, I remember you from Freshers’. I’m Morgana,’ she mused, willing to shake hands.

‘I’m Merlin,’ he grinned back, placing his equipment on the desk, Morgana doing the same.

Taking a stack of papers, Gaius went around the room, handing each student a booklet. ‘Good morning and welcome to Introductions to Sorcery. My name is Gaius and I’ll be teaching you this module for the next fifteen weeks. As also the head of this department, if you have any problems, then come and see me. I’m already aware that you’ve met Edwin and Nimueh at the briefing last week.’ The students nodded. ‘This module booklet I’m handing out contains the aspects of this module, including details on coursework and examinations. You’ll receive one for every module you participate in this year. From the second year onwards, you’ll be expected to print these out yourselves.’ By now, Gaius had returned to the front of the room, the majority of students filing their booklets away for safekeeping.

‘Now, you’re all here for different reasons, and you’re all at different points with your discoveries. Many of you here are druids, some of you are high priestesses and others are warlocks. Many of you however are unaware of your capabilities, and over the next three years we hope you’ll become aware of your true potential. Now, does anyone have any questions?’

One student was eager to contribute, seated towards the back with a small group of associates. ‘Yes? What’s your name?’

‘Jordan, sir.’

‘Call me Gaius. Go ahead.’

Jordan’s comrades were failing to hide their laughter, the majority of the class swivelling around on their benches to listen, Gaius seemingly interested. ‘So you’re saying magic is real, yeah, because we’ve been brought up to think it’s all make believe, well except for illusions that is, then how come a snowy owl never came to our houses as kids and dropped off our acceptance letters into Hogwarts?’ Many students smirked, some giggling from Jordan’s comments, but Gaius took his remark quite seriously, but in a light-hearted manner.

‘Oh ha ha, we all know that Harry Potter is fictional.’ Some gasps and titters could be heard amongst the classroom, and Gaius was eager to get started. ‘I can understand where you’re coming from though. Magic isn’t something that should be shunned, and it’s something that has been kept in the dark for far too long-‘

‘That’s because for years they’ve been trying to off us,’ another student claimed.

‘True, but even when living in a more accepting society, we should be able to be ourselves. It’s a part of us, and we deserve our freedom to practice it when we wish. We have our rights after all. This is a reason why we developed the course in the first place, for people like us to learn more about our abilities, how we can learn from past mistakes and to prevent them from happening in the future.’ The students muttered between themselves, Gaius having a trick up his sleeve.

Although the requirements to be accepted onto the course were set out quite clearly in the prospectus, each year when Gaius received new students, he was unaware of what they were capable of, some students having more experience than others. Deliberately colliding into the pale of water, he knocked the contents over, some students on their feet in shock. With panic set in the students, a few were conjuring spells to stop the pale from hitting the floor and spilling its contents, some were attempting to rewind time and some were at a loss, incapable of helping. Morgana panicked and attempted to focus on the bucket, but no to avail. Merlin also panicked, and forcing his hand out in front of him, he found the strength in him to freeze time. Using levitation, he guided the bucket back onto the table with his one hand, the contents still inside. Positive that the bucket was secure, he dropped the other hand, letting go. All eyes were on him, including Gaius’, their minds boggling.

‘You! Step forward.’

Afraid, Merlin obeyed his uncle, fronting the class. ‘How did you do that?’

Merlin continued to panic, not knowing how to explain the procedure. ‘I… I don’t know! I just did. I just panicked. I set my mind on the bucket, and was able to control it.’

‘But you never used a spell!’

‘I know! But I don’t why! I’ve never used spells before, but I’ve able to conjure magic since birth, so my mother claims.’

Gaius had an idea on Merlin’s identity, and attempted to read the name off Merlin’s ID card. He needed to know for certain that it was him. ‘Who are you?’

‘I’m Merlin.’ Whispers were soon afloat; Gaius’ meaningful smile was back, finally being able to teach his nephew, knowing that he was in safe hands. ‘Hunith’s son?’

Merlin nodded eagerly, the students mumbling. ‘Okay, you may sit down. Welcome home, my boy.’ Returning back to his chair, the lecture continued, Gaius introducing them to the Great Purge, which was a topic for their coursework.

~>\---*---<~

 

Following the end of Merlin’s first lecture, each student had been given the task of assessing some ancient spell book, which would give them an introduction to spell casting. With only a few copies shelved in the library, the majority would have to collect theirs from Gaius at some point during office hours. Merlin didn’t fancy carrying the bulky object to History, so he insisted on collecting it later during the day, walking out of the room in conversation with Morgana.

‘Gaius referred you earlier as “my boy”, welcoming you home. Sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but are you his estranged son or something?’

‘No,’ Merlin sighed, suddenly having a larger family all of a sudden. ‘He’s my great uncle, my grandmother’s younger brother. I lost my father at a young age, and because he was the closest relation I had outside of my mother, he often comes with “my boy.”

‘I apologise for that.’

‘No need, I managed alright without him. Nothing’s gonna bring him back, right? Anyway, you’re Arthur’s sister, yeah?’

‘Yes, though many believe we’re not related.’

‘It’s alright; a little voice told me you’re an Art student, as in textiles. Sorry, I’m stuck with him – he’s my roommate. So tell me, why are you studying Alchemy and Magical Arts?’

Morgana stilled, wondering whether she could trust Merlin. Instead, she kept things brief. ‘Initially, I was a single honours student. But my discovery led me to being diagnosed by Gaius, who confirmed that I possess magic, which I had an idea of. Sorry, I must be boring you, and I also have class to attend. But don’t you dare tell Arthur this,’ she hissed.

‘Arthur doesn’t know?’

‘Course he doesn’t know; can’t trust him with the way father is.’

‘Yeah, I’ve heard his views on us.’

‘Yeah, and if I were you, unless you’re a carefree soul who’s already told the world, I’d keep your powers a secret.’ And so they parted ways, Merlin attempting to find the History room.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

Crossing the quad to reach the other side of the university, Merlin reached room SA104 with about five minutes to spare. Coming in the form of a lecture theatre, the room was moderate in size, accommodating about 200 students. A few students were already seated, mostly in small groups, some having already made acquaintances with their peers. Merlin caught Will at the back of the lecture theatre chin-wagging with another student. Tearing his eyes away from his friend, Will spotted Merlin at the front, making his way up the steps to join them. ‘Oi, Merls! Up here!’ Budging across for his brother, Merlin took the end seat, leaving a gap between the two of them, Will’s friend taking the row behind them. He seemed in a cheery mood; that was until he went into banter mode, nit-picking Merlin on his flaws. ‘How long does it take you to get here?’

‘I was the other side of the university!’

‘So were we,’ he eyed his friend, his eyes snapping back on Merlin, ‘but apparently we have rockets attached to our arses!’

‘If you don’t mind, because frankly I do actually have a life, I was chatting with a friend, well… okay it was Arthur’s sister.’

Will gasped, a hand covering his mouth. ‘Morgana’s in…’

‘No, you fool! We bumped into each other just now. She asked how I was getting on, remembering me from Freshers week.’ Merlin cocked his head to find Will’s new buddy behind him, listening in. As with everyone else she seemed older than the pair, her short, tightly curled bobbed hair adding youth to her. Will noticed their encounter, apologising for being rude. ‘Hi,’ Merlin ardently waved, as if were suffering from a sugar rush.

‘Sorry, Merls, I forgot to introduce you to Gwen. Gwen, this is my younger brother, Merlin. Remind me to buy him a watch and a jet pack for his birthday.’

‘Will do.’ She then focused on Merlin. ‘Hi,’ she grinned. ‘Just asking, I don’t wanna sound rude or anything but is that you’re real name?’

‘Yes.’

‘Oh.’ Gwen corrected herself, not wanting to give him a bad impression. ‘Not that it’s a bad name. I mean, you don’t find many people with your name. Did your mother give it you, or your father? It’s interesting because everyone would say you’re like the wizard, which is ironic, because… Okay, I’m going to shut up.’

‘It’s probably for the best,’ Will snorted.

Gwen pulled a face at him, feigning horror. ‘Rude.’

‘She’s a mature student, Merls’ Will pointed out.

‘Isn’t everyone?’ Merlin implied.

‘I’m not that mature,’ Gwen interjected. ‘You see, Merlin, when he means mature, he means as in anyone that is twenty-one and over. I wouldn’t consider twenty-four mature, would you?’

Merlin nudged Will, a cheeky smirk forming. ‘You can talk! You’re not far off twenty-one!’

‘Yeah, but not yet, so I’m still young and wild and-‘

‘Still an obnoxious moron,’ Merlin added, collecting brownie points for himself.

But Gwen had her mind on other things. Of all people, Arthur Pendragon had entered the theatre, scanning the place for empty spaces. To be fair, the majority of the theatre was empty, and noticing Merlin with his peers, Arthur suddenly felt alone. But maybe this was meant to be a good thing? Being alone, he’d be able to concentrate more. But then Merlin and the fact that he was there but not with him wouldn’t help. Damn that lad!!

The lecturer weren’t far behind either, requesting that due to a lack of students for this module, the students at the back to move towards the front. Handing out the module booklets, their professor, Geoffrey, explained the outcomes of the module and how they were to be assessed. The lecture was then presented, not to mention a whole load of reading. Arthur constantly gazed at Merlin from time to time, wondering where his roommate had got to in the previous lecture, Merlin avoiding Arthur’s advances. Will had also noticed this.

 

~>\---*--->~

 

At the end of the lecture, Arthur was packing his items away, conversing with Geoffrey about the selected reading to be completed. Will waited patiently, Geoffrey under the impression that Will needed a quick word. ‘Sorry, do you need to see me? Is there a problem?’ Geoffrey questioned.

‘No, I was just waiting for Arthur.’

‘Oh, fair enough then, have a good week. See me if you have any queries,’ he responded as he left them to it.

Arthur was curious. What would one of Merlin’s friends want with him? With Geoffrey departing, Will was eager to communicate. ‘Hi, erm, can I have a chat with you?’

‘Erm, yeah,’ Arthur replied, grabbing his shoulder bag, a little concerned. His vision bounced off Will, focusing straight on Merlin, who near enough out of the door, taking a stroll with Gwen. He hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge him, and for Arthur, that made him all the more miserable. He couldn’t stand for this, and so made himself known. ‘Merlin!’

Merlin stopped and spun around, a wide grin on his face. ‘Hey, we’ll catch up later, yeah? I’m just off for a coffee with Gwen.’

‘Yeah, alright, see you later,’ Arthur mused, bobbing his head in acceptance. He was besotted, Will could tell. Allowing Merlin and Gwen to be clear from the room, Will brought Arthur back to reality, poking him. ‘Oi, lover boy! Right, c’mon, let’s go!’

‘Did you just call me “lover boy”?’ Arthur asked as they departed the lecture theatre, heading down the corridor towards the stairs.

‘Yep.’ Arthur’s glare returned. Will shrugged his shoulders in glee, conjuring an argument. ‘Hey! It brought you out of your senses, didn’t it? So, what are you taking then?’

‘History and Sports, which I’m due for a lecture in about 10 minutes,’ Arthur nattered, taking the steps two at a time, Will having difficulty to keep up. ‘How about you?’

‘Lovely,’ Will wheezed, exhausted. He weren’t used to this athletic stuff commonly known as exercise. ‘I’m just a single honours guy, so you’ll see me around in lectures, and maybe at the flat. Don’t worry, I already know you’re Merlin roommate, Gwaine told me.'

‘Terrific! News loves to travel fast, doesn’t it? Gwaine and his big gob.’

‘Oh it does, mate. Listen, why don’t you sit with us next time around? I sure Merlin would appreciate it, you two knowing each other and all.’

‘Yeah, why not? I don’t have any friends in the group anyway. Anyhow, how do you know Merlin so well? He can’t have made that many friends that quickly. It’s only been a week!’

‘As much as it may shock you, I’m his older brother.’

By now, the lads had approached the atrium, where Merlin was found in the queue with Gwen, very much amused. Arthur stopped in his tracks, very much shocked. ‘You’re… Merlin never mentioned anything about brothers!’

‘That sod! He could’ve at least mentioned me!’

‘He’s mentioned your mother often, only because she keeps phoning.’

‘So he can mention her but fails to mention about me? How dare he? Do me a favour and kick and arse for me.’

‘Will do.’

‘She’s like that, though. They say…’ Arthur however had switched off, his mind focused on Merlin. How was it that Merlin had only just met this woman and they were getting coffee, but Merlin wouldn’t get coffee with him and he’d known him longer? Even Gwaine had got his fair share! _Jealousy, Arthur_ , his mind kept reminding him. ‘I’m not jealous!’ he yelled, unaware that Will was still with him, and they were nearby the coffee bar, within ears reach of Merlin. _Shit._

‘Jealous of what, Arthur?’ Will followed Arthur’s eye, directly hitting Merlin. ‘You like him, don’t you?’ Good deduction, Will.

Arthur attempted to look scandalised, knowing he couldn’t mutter anything. It had been just over a week since the pair had met, after all. ‘I… what are you on about! I barely know him!’

‘Bullshit, Arthur! Everyone who knows you probably knows about your feelings. You want to be the one with Merlin getting coffee,’ Will exclaimed, Arthur completely silent. ‘Listen, mate, why don’t you just ask him to grab a coffee with you?’

‘I ain’t going on a date! He’ll take it the wrong way!’

‘Men can get coffee together without it being classified as a date, Arthur! Don’t be so judgmental! He’ll probably say yes because he loves you, or probably just to shut you up. Look, he needs mates, Arthur. At one point he was the most unsociable person on the planet, but he’s warmed up recently,’ Will added as dragged Arthur well out of Merlin’s sight. At the entrance, Will and Arthur departed ways, not before Will could issue a threat. ‘But if you do date him, hurt him in any way and I’ll cut your throat open whilst you’re asleep, got it?’

Arthur held his hands up in surrender. ‘It ain’t a date, Will!’

 

~>\---*---<~

 

Following the coffee break, Gwen left Merlin in the atrium, needing to attend her society meeting. Having about twenty minutes before Gaius would finish up in his office, Merlin thought it’d be a good idea to go and collect his book, meaning a long trip around the campus. Cutting across the quad and heading towards the block at the back of the campus, Merlin passed the sports field, where the group was having individual rugby matches: one for the men, and one for the women.

Stopping for their break, Merlin admired the group (Arthur in particular) playing the rugby game. Eyes prowling on him, Arthur caught Merlin watching from the side lines, and disbanded his teammates, Gwaine enthusiastically waving, Leon rolling his eyes. Greeting Merlin with a pat on the back, Arthur was at a loss for words, his mind blank.

‘Erm, when people greet each other, Arthur, they usually say hi,’ Merlin enthused, the sass never ending.

‘I know that! Well, hi.’

‘Hello.’ Merlin led them over to the bench for a brief chat.

‘You enjoying the game?’

‘Er, yeah. I was actually going to get a textbook from my lecturer. I need to study it for my classes.’

‘Oh, I’m sorry but we don’t provide textbooks here. Try that building over there,’ Arthur followed on, eyeing the building that Merlin was initially heading for.

‘Oh, ha ha-’

‘Speaking of lectures, Merls. Where were you this morning? You weren’t in class and you left me. How could you?’

‘Arthur, I hate to say it but I’m a double honours student. I’m a…’ Merlin paused for a brief moment, trying to find a suitable alternative to “Magical Arts.” ‘I’m a Science student. Is that why you were staring at me earlier?'

‘I was curious! Of all the things you’ve mentioned, you failed to mention the basics; like that you have a brother who’s in our group for instance. Yeah, thanks for the warning. He sure loves issuing out death threats.’

‘Yeah, well, I met your sister!’

Arthur’s mind went blank, wondering why on earth Morgana had switched courses without informing the family. ‘Since when did Morgana do Science?’

‘She doesn’t. I bumped into her earlier; met at Freshers. Lovely woman she is!’

‘More like a true pain in the arse!’ Now came the important question. Arthur shifted, wondering exactly how to ask him. Biting his lip, almost murmuring, Arthur delicately approached the topic. ‘Erm, Merls, can I ask you something?’

Merlin’s grin hadn’t yet faded, enjoying these now rare moments with Arthur. ‘Sure thing, but be quick, I need to grab a textbook after all.’

‘Erm, well, you know how you and Gwen got coffee earlier, yeah well, erm…’ Stuck for words, Arthur plainly admitted his plans. ‘Oh fuck it! Merls, will you join me for coffee some time?’

‘Erm, well, yeah, but I’m not currently seeking to date anyone, if that’s what you-‘

‘Merls, two men can grab a coffee without it being a date! It’s like going for a pint and watching whatever game is on. And anyway, who says it’s a date?’

‘So basically, it’s a very manly not dating at all type of getting coffee thing?’

Arthur gawped at Merlin, wondering exactly how people put up with his constant waffling. ‘Yeah, that.’

‘Okay, yeah, why not?’

‘Cool.’

‘Right, erm, well, like yeah I need to go,’ Merlin protested, patting Arthur’s shoulder as he left Arthur at the bench, Gwaine yelling at Arthur to stop ogling Merlin. Time was getting on and the second half still had to be played, Arthur joining his teammates and Merlin sprinting across the pathway to Gaius’ office, slightly late. In other words, it was a date.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving home from his lecture, Arthur finds Merlin studying from an ancient textbook, but Merlin fears of Arthur turning against him if he learns of his magic. Meanwhile, lives are shaken up even further when a fire breaks out, and Arthur has to become aware of magic within the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calms and Nytol are types of sleeping pills, which help to promote natural sleep.

Having finished his rugby game practise in a sweaty, muddled mess, Arthur returned back to halls to find Merlin at their desk, concentrating on a book. Following Gaius’ lecture, Gaius had asked each student to study a particular section of their spell book, which involved the four elements. As Merlin had never used a spell in his life, full concentration was required. Next to his book stood a glass of water, which was his prop. Of course, because Merlin was fully concentrating on improving himself, he never noticed Arthur casually glancing at the text.

Arthur understood that textbooks could be rather dated, but Merlin’s book was by all means ancient. Merlin’s right hand hovered near the glass as Merlin was to open his gob. _Was this the work of magic_ , Arthur wondered, curious to find out. He knew magic (as Uther kept reminding him) could be evil, but it could also be used for good, such as healing. Some described it as a work of art, all the more inquisitive.

‘What’ya reading?’ He didn’t mean to startle Merlin, Merlin almost knocking the glass over, but he was sure that for a split second that Merlin’s eyes flashed gold. Merlin immediately slammed the book shut, clutching the book to his chest. Fear could be seen in his eyes, blankly staring at Arthur.

He should’ve been more careful, but he so interested on being able to successfully solidify the water in the glass, he never noticed on how quickly time had flown. Furthermore, if he couldn’t study in the flat without being disturbed and the library’s constantly packed, where else could he study? It wasn’t warm enough to study in the quad, and having suspicious eyes everywhere didn’t help much. Arthur would simply have to become used to it. But Arthur wasn’t horrified with the situation, but instead seemed hesitant, almost in awe even. _Okay, that was odd._

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?’

‘Because at the moment you fear me, as I’m about to bite your head off, and you’re keeping your book hidden.’

‘You startled me that’s all. I’ll just put this book away.’ Cowering away towards his bed, the gold imprint could be seen on the front cover. It was a leather bound book, so it must be rare, and quite special by all things.

But Arthur was keen to learn more of this “secret, special book”. Dropping his gym bag in the centre of their room, Arthur crossed the distance, the pair in a battle to try and obtain the book. ‘Let’s have a look then,’ Arthur mused as he clutched a corner, trying to reveal the cover.

‘Sod off, Arthur!’

‘But I’m curious!’ Merlin however held the disadvantage of being weaker than Arthur, and so Arthur won the battle. Flopping down on his bed, Arthur scanned through the pages. The pages were wearing, some of the corners battered and torn. Each page contained text coated with gold ink and detailed, colourful drawings. As he witnessed before, the language was obscure and unfamiliar. Correspondingly, the images must be related to the text, describing either fauna or flora during the time that the book was written. _What was this book?_ Arthur’s tone became stern. ‘Why were you hiding this from me? It’s just an ancient book; like I’m going to understand it.’

‘Well done, smarty pants! It is an ancient book, full of wonderful cures,’ Merlin smirked, sitting beside Arthur.

‘Like cures as in healing, medicine even?’

‘You’re on a roll, two points for you!’ Arthur quirked an eyebrow at him; Merlin dropped his cheery tone. ‘The book is based on ancient medicine, using the elements of the earth, as well as fauna and flora.’ Arthur gaped at him, puzzled.

‘Uh, you were doing so well. Fauna and flora means animals and plants, you fool! The language is generations old, written over 1,000 years ago. In order to grasp modern techniques, you must understand the ancient rituals.’

Amazed on its preservation, Arthur handed the book back to Merlin, back in safe hands. Leaving the bed, Merlin placed the book back upon the shelf, next to the endless pile. Arthur retrieved his bag from up off the floor and began to unpack, his gym clothes heading straight for the laundry basket. ‘In case you’re wondering, I have naught against nerdy science geeks. Okay, it’s different from normal shit you find in the library, but I don’t get it, why would you go through all of that trouble hiding it from me?’

Flopping back down on his own bed, fingers gliding through his hair, Merlin came out clean. ‘I thought you’d presume it’s a book on sorcery and go all ballistic like you’re father would!’

Throwing the last of his gym clothes in the laundry basket, Arthur fished around for a few clean towels, heading for the bathroom. ‘This isn’t about my father, and yeah he probably would go nuts, but don’t think for one second that I am the spitting image of him! Because I’m not! Merlin, do you honestly think I’d of attended the uni if I was against magic?’

‘There’s a possibility! You could be feeding information to him for all I know!’

‘Well, I’m not. When father found out about my option, he went berzerk. To this day he still has a grudge against me. I don’t believe in his policies. Magic can be for bad, but it can also be for good. And I’m not against your desire to become an ancient quack either! Anyway, I’m off for a shower.’ Arthur eyed the book on the shelf. ‘Don’t let me disturb you.’

 

 

~>\---*---<~

 

Evening had become night at Ormiston. Following his shower, Arthur and Merlin had worked individually on their set readings. To apologise for the recent accounts of bad behaviour and an untidy room, Gwaine had cooked for them, currently now on his last warning before he was evicted from the flat. The food was partly burnt, but it was better than nothing.

Silence had fallen upon the block in the early hours of the morning; only the odd bumps, bangs and the odd drunk student could be heard. Arthur shuffled about in his bed, the room temperature beginning to increase. Murmurs could be heard in the flat below him, so not everyone was yet asleep. He identified a strong odour; something was burning. Glass shattered from a nearby window pane, a high-pitched scream following. At the sound of glass shattering, Arthur was up out of bed, suspicious. Tiptoeing over to the door, not wanting to disturb Merlin, Arthur pressed his hand against the door that led to their living room, just in case it was the flat that was ablaze. But Arthur only felt coldness, opening the door to a silent living room and kitchenette. But he could still feel the intensity of heat, so it must be coming from somewhere nearby. More screaming could be heard downstairs, and that’s when the sound of alarms went off, awakening the entire block, a few students yelling ‘FIRE!’ as they descended the staircase.

Merlin grumbled as he shuffled about, half-asleep. Leon and Gwaine were already up, Leon toeing on his trainers, Gwaine grabbing the fob from the kitchen counter. ‘Arthur? What’s going on?’

Darting over to Merlin’s side of the room, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s coat, knowing it was cold outside. ‘Merls, there’s a fire and we need to evacuate!’ Grabbing his trainers, Arthur handed Merlin his coat, the four evacuating the flat in a scurry.

 

~>\---*---<~

 

Joining the remainder of the students outside the accommodation blocks, the support staff that lived on campus guided the students away from the blaze, heading over to the evacuation point directly outside the university entrance. Shivering, the security guard on base opened up the atrium. The fire had started in St Thomas’ block, directly below their flat. From what they could tell, there was only one window pane where the glass had been shattered, and this was from a bedroom. _Morgana’s bedroom_ , if Arthur had calculated correctly.

Eyes skimming across the students, Arthur found Morgana near one of the columns, trembling as she clutched onto one of her flatmates. A rather tall bloke, Arthur remembered him from earlier, a member of his Sports Studies group. Leaving Merlin with Elena, Arthur swam his way through the crowd, reaching Morgana. Gaius hadn’t long arrived - acting as the university’s head first-aider - and was treating Morgana for shock. The Security Guard had managed to undo the front entrance and switched the lights and heating on, allowing everyone to settle in the atrium for the time being. One of the third years’s who worked as a barista opened up the coffee bar, offering everyone free hot chocolate.

‘Morgana? What happened?’

Her features remained hidden; Morgana too distraught to open up, so Gaius spoke for her. ‘Your sister was in the bedroom where the fire started. I’m treating her for minor shock.’

‘Gaius, I started the fire,’ Morgana murmured. ‘I know I started the fire because I was the one who shattered the glass. I think it’s-‘but Morgana was cut off, the tall bloke returning, handing a cup of hot chocolate to Morgana. Gaius slipped a liquid of some sort into the drink before she took a sip.

Gaius responded to Morgana’s confession. ‘You can’t have done, it’s pretty much impossible.’

Morgana became agitated. For months, her magic had been spinning into chaos, but Gaius had underestimated her powers. ‘Why aren’t you listening to me? I started the fire and I know I did! It wasn’t deliberate. I couldn’t control my powers!’ Arthur frowned, wondering what Morgana was on about. _What was in that bottle?_

‘What do you mean by “powers”?’ Arthur asked as they moved into the atrium, a few students giving up a sofa for Morgana.

Gaius turned to Arthur, concerned about the Pendragon’s father. ‘It’s just the shock; she’ll be fine in the morning.’ Gaius continued with her treatment, his back turned to Arthur. There was something he was hiding from him, Arthur worrying for the sake of his sister. ‘Morgana, I’m going to give you a sleeping draught, it should help you relax throughout the night. Arthur, I suggest she remains with you for now until the accommodation team can sort something out.’

‘Wouldn’t _Calms_ or _Nytol_ just do the trick?’

Gaius was taken aback, shocked on Arthur’s suggestion. ‘Are you mad? Those things barely touch anyone!’

‘Well they seem to knock me out cold! Not the _Calms_ , but the _Nytol_.’

‘Unfortuantely for Morgana, she needs something that will knock her out straight. I’m trying to find something that’ll help her sleep without the pain she has to suffer.’

Knocking the bottle back, Morgana was more focused on seeking advice. ‘I need to speak to Merlin.’

‘You can do, but it’ll be easier in the morning,’ Gaius recommended.

‘No. I need to speak to him now, and preferably alone.’ Arthur was about to search for him when a firefighter entered the building, notifying everyone that it was safe to return to their rooms. Gaius left the Pendragon’s at the atrium, his main work done. He’d make a visit in the morning before lectures, but for now, Morgana’s fate was held in Arthur’s hands. With the assistance of Leon, Arthur brought Morgana back to flat T212.

 

~>\--*---<~

 

Shuffling behind the hoard of students on their way back to halls, Merlin and Gwaine joined the others back at the flat. Leon had done Morgana the trouble by bringing up her duvet cover and pillows, Arthur using their sofa to make a makeshift bed for her. As for Gwen, who happened to be Morgana’s roommate, a member of her society offered her their sofa for the night, so she was covered. Her other flatmates had found shelter elsewhere.

Arriving back at the flat, Leon was making drinks for everyone whilst Arthur put the finishes touches to the bed. ‘Where’s Morgana?’

‘She’s in there,’ Arthur pointed towards their bedroom. ‘She claims that she won’t leave until she’s seen you. God knows what for?’

‘Yeah, well, she doesn’t seem too good,’ Gwaine commented.

‘She’s not long seen her room ablaze, of course she’s not going to be well,’ Leon scoffed.

‘Yeah, well, we’ve all got lectures tomorrow. I better see what she wants,’ Merlin added, departing the room.

‘Probably you, knowing me, if you know I mean,’ Gwaine quirked, waggling his eyebrows at Merlin. The thought of Merlin and Morgana having it on made Arthur squirm. Needing to shake the feeling off, he focused on the pieces of art the room had been decorated with. Ignoring their comments, Merlin entered his room. Morgana was found on his bed, shaking.

‘Morgana?’

Hearing Merlin’s distinctive accent, Morgana shot up from the bed, suffocating him with a tight hug. Tears trickled down her face, Merlin running his fingers through her glossy, black strands. ‘Merlin, I’m lost. No one seems to listen to me. I caused the fire and the glass to shatter. You won’t find any shards outside because it smashed from the inside, so there were no burglars.’

‘Morgana, I’m listening. I understand,’ Merlin reassured her, bringing her back to his bed. ‘I don’t even remember my discovery. Apparently I ended up smashing up a load of plates and my mother weren’t happy because she was in the middle of cooking dinner.’ Merlin managed to get a giggle out of Morgana, but Merlin was curious about the fire. ‘But how did you start the fire?’

‘It wasn’t deliberate, I swear! My magic is spinning out of control. Gaius thought he could teach me to how to control it, but it’s got worse. I’m asking you for advice because you’re the only one I know who possesses magic. What did you do?’

It took some time for Merlin to come up with the best solution possible. There was one alternative to Gaius’ remedies, but he was concerned not only for her wellbeing, but Arthur’s as well. If Uther were to find out, they’d all be dead meat for sure. ‘There’s a rehabilitation centre just outside of town which can help people like us. The centre was opened by our former students.’

‘Well, that’s good then-‘Morgana’s voice faltered, Merlin remaining mute. ‘Merlin, tell me this is good news? I won’t go insane, will I? I don’t want to hurt anyone.’

‘It’s run by Druids, Morgana. They know exactly what they’re doing.’

‘So?’

‘There’s a possibility that you might be away for a certain amount of time, you know, so they can stabilise your powers, get them under control and teach you the basics. This could affect your performance and attendance, then not only Arthur is going to be concerned with your whereabouts, but so will your father. Basically, it means you’re going to have to come clean!’

Morgana jerked back from Merlin’s embrace, giving her room to tilt her head up, glaring daggers at him. ‘I’m not telling father! He’ll kill me! You know what he’s like, you’ve seen the YouTube clips!’

‘But you’re his daughter! Why would he murder you?’

‘It doesn’t matter who I am, Merlin! He’s that hell-bent on magic he’ll kill anyone, and I don’t want him committing genocide.’

‘Fine, alright, we’ll keep it quiet from Uther. But you must let your course leaders know, and Arthur needs to know.’

‘He’s no-‘

‘Yes he is, Morgana!’

‘What? Did you confess?’

‘No, but he almost found out. He said earlier he didn’t mind if we were sorcerers or not. He’s against your father’s words and you of all people should know that. If he was against sorcerers, then he wouldn’t have chosen this university. He’d want to stay clear of them!’

‘Not necessarily. He could be feeding Uther information on us!’

‘Yeah, that’s what I suggested. But can you really see him doing that? He’s your brother, and I can’t see him killing a soul. He cares about you, Morgana.’ Shooting her a glare, Morgana dropped the argument, sighing.

‘Do it, but I’m not happy about it. Basically, it’s on your head if this f*cks up.’ Nodding, Morgana returned to Merlin’s bed. Merlin popped his head around the door for Arthur. By the looks of things, Gwaine had gone back to bed, as had Leon. They probably had early lectures again. It was obvious that Arthur was still up, reclining on the sofa, flicking through the channels on their TV. ‘Arthur,’ Merlin murmured, not wanting to disturb the lads. Merlin soon caught Arthur’s attention. ‘Is she alright?’

‘She’s a bit better than she first was. Listen, can you come in for a moment?’

Nodding, Arthur followed Merlin inside, switching the TV off. Merlin filled Arthur in on her current status. ‘Now, she’s not completely back to her normal self, and she is drifting a bit, you know, from Gaius’ sleeping draught, so bear with her because what’s she about to tell you will change the way you see your sister.’

‘I’ll accept anything right now; just tell me what’s going on, I’m getting rather worried.’

Closing the door behind him, Arthur plonked down onto his own bed, facing Morgana. Merlin joined Morgana’s side, Morgana curling inward, seeking support. Barely a whisper came out. ‘Arthur? Please don’t yell at me, it’s not my fault.’

‘I promise not to yell.’

‘Gaius is wrong. I know I started that fire, because the firefighters would’ve found a smashed mirror, meaning I’m getting seven years of bad luck, and I shattered the glass. You won’t find any shards outside. I set the curtain alight with my eyes. I possess mag... magic.’

It took a Arthur a good five minutes to form a reply, not knowing where to go on this one. None in his family had ever held the gift of magic, and Arthur had no friends with magical abilities. _Or so he thought_. Morgana trembled against Merlin, fearing his response. Remaining calm, Arthur allowed his words flow. ‘Okay, but how is it that you possess magic but I don’t?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘And how long has it been since you’re discovery?’

‘Just before the summer holidays, I discovered my abilities last semester when I set my artwork on fire. Thankfully, it was only a draft. Gaius has been treating me for the nightmares I constantly suffer with.’

‘And how long have you been suffering from these?’

‘Nearly four years. I complained about receiving nightmares, but neither you nor father did anything about it. Sometimes I can vision something happening well before it takes place.’

‘And did the events occur because of a dream or vision?’

Morgana eagerly nodded. ‘You’re going to be poisoned at some point. Someone is going to spike your drink. I’m there, and so is everyone else. We’re at a club in town! That’s all I saw!’

Arthur turned to Merlin. If she demanded Merlin’s presence earlier, then surely Merlin would have some knowledge on the subject. ‘Is there anything that can be done to help her?’

‘Gaius is continuing to offer her treatment. It’s best to know that she also takes Magical Arts class.’ Merlin bit his lip, working his way around the situation. ‘I lied to you, Arthur, and I’m sorry for that. I met Morgana in class. We study ancient medicine, aka. Alchemy, but she also studies magic.’ Arthur remained still. They’d have to discuss this in detail in the near future. ‘There’s a rehabilitation centre on the edge of town. The Druids possess more knowledge than I or Gaius do. If she spends some time with them, this could help her. Because of this, she should be able to get an extension for her assignments.’

‘I’m sorry I kept this hidden,’ she murmured, half asleep. Arthur ignored her comment, shifting his focus to Merlin.

‘We’ll drop her down there in the morning, once Gaius had checked on her. Right now, we could all do with some sleep.’


End file.
